Guguk
by Taeki Kimjeon
Summary: Bagi Jeon Jungkook, Dia itu seperti Guguk, memiliki sifat 3Bㅡ Bangsat, Bajingan, Brengsek! TOP TAE! BOT KOOK! [VKOOK/TAEKOOK]
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Jeon Jeongguk**

* * *

Summary :

**Bagi Jeon Jungkook,**

**Dia itu seperti Guguk,**

**memiliki sifat 3Bㅡ**

**Bangsat, Bajingan, Brengsek!**

* * *

**Warning! Akan membuat gemas, ingin meremas dan membuat ingin mencincang.**

* * *

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Kalau menurutku sih tidak tampan. Dia itu hanya memiliki rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, mata tajam, kulit tanned yang membuat orang menganggapnya ganteng dan yang terakhir Jenius. Tidak suka belajar tapi Ipk 4,00.

Oke ku akui dia pintar. Jenius juga. Tapi kalau gantengㅡ

Aku sih merasa aku lebih ganteng. Lebih uwu, dan paling penting lebih menli.

Aku punya 8 kotak di perut, dia cuma punya 2 pack. Aku memiliki dada yang montok dan pantat semok, dia tepos.

Jadi aku tentu lebih mempesona.

Tapi sayang,

Dia yang ku anggap tak ganteng, tak sexy dan bukan tipeku malah membuatku jatuh.

Jatuh dalam sekali, rasanya ketika aku ingin memanjat keluar jurang, aku akan terjatuh lagi. Karena dia itu seperti guguk.

Iya gugukㅡ asuㅡ dogㅡ bindonyaㅡ ANJING.

Karena di itu memiliki sifat 3B.

Bangsat, Bajingan dan Brengsek.

Jangan bilang aku mengatakan ini karena iri, tidak.

Aku memang merasa di anjing-i oleh dia, karena dia dengan seenaknya memainkan perasaanku bagaikan bola pimpong.

Mau buktiㅡ

Baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Jadi beginiㅡ

**\--TBC--**

**Hanya Short fic, newbie di FFN.**

**Salam Kenal Alfay, Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Apa Adanya**

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Jeon Jeongguk**

* * *

**Summary :**

**Bagi Jeon Jungkook,**

**Dia itu seperti Guguk,**

**memiliki sifat 3Bㅡ**

**Bangsat, Bajingan, Brengsek!**

* * *

**Warning! Akan membuat gemas, ingin meremas dan membuat ingin mencincang.**

* * *

Jadi kalian masih menungguku bercerita ya.

Baik,

Begini pada awalnya...

Aku adalah makhluk uwu, menli namun polos.

Sejak Bayi sampai SMA aku hanya sekolah pulang-sekolah pulang. Namun ketika kuliah dan aku terpaksa pisah dengan orang tua dan merantau ke Seoul, mau tak mau aku harus menghadapi kehidupan keras kota Seoul.

Namun karena pada dasarnya aku ini anak yang positif, aku masih hanya melakukan hal yang menjadi kebiasaanku.

Kuliah-pulang, kuliah pulang.

Tapi diaㅡ Kim Taehyung membawaku ke permukaan. Teman sekelasku pada awal kuliah.

Pada siang hari ketika aku makan siang dia menghampiriku.

"Hoi Jungkook, kenapa sendiri?"

Aku menoleh, menatap aneh padanya, aku bukan ansos, hanya saja jika dengan orang asing aku gampang risih.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Ada apa Taehyung-ssi?" aku bertanya dengan bahasa formal, eh aku malah ditertawakan.

"Hahaha, kau kaku sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa mungkin karena kita belum kenal."

Aku masih menatap aneh padanya yang bersikap sok akrab. Sampai dia mengucapkan hal yang membuatku pertama kali mengenal apa itu pertemanan.

"Baik, karena kau dan aku belum kenal secara resmi, maka mari berkenalan. Aku Kim Taehyung, Tanggal lahir 30 Desember 1999, golongan darah AB, tinggi 178 cm, dan yang paling penting aku bukan orang jahat hehehe."

Setelah mengenalkan dirinya dia memberikan senyum kotak lebarnya.

Ah saat itu membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Baik Jeon Jungkook, karena kita sudah saling berkenalan, mari kita bertemanㅡ" dia meraih tanganku paksa dan menautkannya.

Aku menatap tautan tangan kami. Aku merasa terharu. Teman pertamaku. Bernama Kim Taehyung.

Dan dia membuatku mengaguminya tanpa sadar.

Kami tertawa lebar setelahnya. Merasa lucu dengan perkenalan kami yang polos dan apa adanya.

Ternyata selain ramah, dan baik. Taehyung itu cerdas. Setiap presentasinya membuat dosen terpukau.

Aku belajar banyak darinya. Dan bersyukur sekali bahwa nilaiku pun membaik.

Temanku bertambah banyak.

Yugyeom, Eunwoo, Deokyeom dana Jaehyun. Dulu mereka tak mengenalku, tapi sejak aku menjadi lebih aktif mereka mulai mengenalku. Mereka sering mengajakku jalan. Kata Taehyung itu bagus, aku harus banyak berteman.

Tapiㅡ satu hal yang harus kalian tau. Iri dan dengki pasti akan muncul pada siapapun jikalau ada orang yang menjadi sukses.

Roomate apartemenku. Choi Minki.

Memberikan kabar bahwa aku jahat kepadanya. Dia bercerita pada teman-temanku bahwa aku jahat.

Mereka semua menjauh. Aku jadi sendiri.

Aku terpuruk bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada dulu aku yang tidak dikenal siapapun.

Dan Taehyung kembali membawaku ke permukaan.

Saat aku sendiri lagi di kantin, dia menyapaku. Bertanya tentang kesendirianku, setelah ku jawab. Dia menghiburku lagi.

Ah dia itu bagaikan malaikat.

Dia bilang aku masih punya dia.

Kemudian dia mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Bangtanㅡ adalah nama pertemanan mereka.

Mereka baik sekali. Dan sekarang kami sedang ada di cafe. Makan-makan. Kebetulan satu hal yang tak kalian tau tentangku.

Aku suka makan.

Segala hal aku sukai kalau itu makanan.

Dimana-mana aku harus makan.

Dan sekarang ketika aku makan, dan melahap semua pesananku dengan cepat, aku di goda oleh Namjoon hyung.

"Jungkook jangan buru-buru, kami tak akan memakan makananmu kok."

Aku tersenyum malu,

Ah aku selalu kelepasan jika makan sesuatu.

Kemudian Jimin juga ikut menggodaku.

"Jika kau makan banyak-banyak Kook, kau akan jadi gendut, nanti Taehyung tak menyukaimu lagi lho."

Aku merona saat itu juga. Kenapa sih Jimin malah bilang tentang suka-menyukai.

Jujur saja, aku mulai suka Taehyung. Apa benar ya jika Taehyung lihat aku gendut jadi tak mau berteman denganku.

Namun pemikiranku terhenti. Taehyung berucap sesuatu yang membuatku merasa melayang.

"Hei Jim, aku akan suka Jungkook apa adanya, karena cinta itu bukan karena ada apanya."

Saat itu juga aku langsung memerah total dan jadi bahan guyonan mereka.

Tapi aku senang. Aku tak perlu khawatir. Karena Taehyung pasti akan suka aku apa adanya. Tidak seperti teman-temanku yang meninggalkanku karena omongan orang lain.

Aku makin suka Taehyung karena dia suka aku apa adanya.

**ㅡTBCㅡ**

**Review Please,**

**Ig : Taeki_kimjeon**

**Twt : Bunnytigervk**


End file.
